Volvo Buses
Volvo Buses is a subsidiary and a business area of the Swedish vehicle maker Volvo, which became an independent division in 1968. It is based in Gothenburg. It is the world's largest bus manufacturer, with a complete range of heavy buses for passenger transportation. The product range includes complete buses and coaches as well as chassis combined with a comprehensive range of services. The bus operation has a global presence, with production in Europe, North/South America, Asia and Australia. Former production facility were located in Irvine, Scotland (closed in 2000) and India (closed in 2008). Products Chassis Historical *1950s: B627 *1950s-1960s: B615/B616/B617 *1950s-1960s: B635/B638 *1950s-1960s: B705 *1950s-1960s: B725/B727 *1951-1963: B655 (mid-engine)/B656/B657/B658 *1960s: B715 *1963-1965: B755 *1960s-1980s: B57 & BB57 *1965-1982: B58 *1970-1980: B59 *1973-1985: Ailsa B55 *1978-2001: B10M/B10MA/B10MD (the double deck city bus version B10MD, built from 1982 to 1993, was also known as Citybus) *1970s-1991: B10R *1990-2002: B10B *1991-1998: B6/B6LE *1992-2000: Olympian (modified from Leyland Olympian) *1992-2004: B10BLE *1993-2000s: B10L/B10LA *1997-2006?: B7L/B7LA *1998-2002: B6BLE *1998-2004: Super Olympian (also known as B10TL) *1999-2006: B7TL *1991-2011: B12/B12R *1997-2011: B12B *1999-2011: B12M/B12MA (bi-articulated version was introduced in 2002) *2001-2011: B12BLE/B12BLEA (articulated version was introduced in 2005) Current *1997-: B7R *2001-2013: B7RLE *2002-2013: B9TL (once known as Olympian in Volvo official website) *2002-: B9S Articulated/B9 SALF Articulated (bi-articulated version was introduced in 2006) *2003-: B9R *2005-: B9L/B9LA *2008?-: B5L Hybrid (hybrid electric bus) *2010-: B13R *2010?-: B9RLE *2011-: B270F *2011-: B11R *2012-: B5TL *2010-: B5R Hybrid/B215RH *2012-: B215LH (Low Floor and Hybrid biodiesel-electric) - in Brazil *2013-: B8R *2013-: B8RLE Complete buses * C10M (built in 1980s) * 5000/7500 low-floor citybus (B10L/B7L/B9S Articulated chassis) * 7000/7700 low-floor citybus (B10L/B7L/B9L chassis) * 7250/7350 coach (Volvo/Drögmöller B10-400/B7R chassis) - for Mexico * 7400 - for India * 7400XL - for India * 7450/7550 coach * 7700 Hybrid bus (B5L chassis) * 7800 articulated BRT bus (B9S Articulated chassis) - for China * 7900 * 8300 intercity (B9R chassis) - for Mexico * 8400 citybus (B7RLE chassis) - for India * 8500 TX intercity (B12M chassis) * 8500LE citybus (B10BLE/B12BLE/B9S Articulated chassis) * 8700 TX intercity (B7R/B12B/B12M chassis) * 8700LE citybus (B7RLE/B12BLE chassis) * 8900/8900 Low Entry intercity (B7R/B7RLE/B9RLE chassis) * 9100 coach - for Asia * 9300 coach (B9R chassis) - for Mexico * 9400 intercity (B7R chassis) - for India * 9400XL(6X2) intercity (B9R chassis) - for India * 9400PX coach * 9500 coach (B9R chassis) * 9600 coach (B9R chassis) - for China * 9700 TX intercity/coach (B12B/B12M/B9R/B13R chassis) * 9800 coach (B12M chassis) - for China * 9900 coach (Volvo/Drögmöller B12-600 chassis) Acquired companies Bus makers owned/acquired by Volvo: * Säffle Karosseri AB, Säffle, Sweden (1981, now Volvo Bussar Säffle AB) * Leyland Bus, United Kingdom (1988, all Leyland products ceased production by July 1993) * Steyr Bus GmbH, Steyr, Austria (early 1990s) * Aabenraa Karrosseri A/S, Aabenraa, Denmark (1994) * Drögmöller Karosserien GmbH & Co. KG, Heilbronn, Germany (1994, later known as Volvo Busse Industries (Deutschland) GmbH, plant closed in 2005) * Prevost Coaches, Quebec, Canada (1995), now known as Prevost Car * Merkavim, Israel (1996), jointly owned by Volvo Bus Corporation & Mayer Cars & Trucks Ltd., importer of HONDA cars & bikes in Israel * Carrus OY, Finland (1998, later known as '''Volvo Bus Finland OY') * Nova Bus, St-Eustache, Quebec, Canada (1998) * Mexicana de Autobuses SA (MASA), Tultitlán, Mexico (1998), renamed Volvo Buses de México * Alfa-Busz, Székesfehérvár, Hungary, (2002) * EUROBUS, Zagreb, Croatia (1994.-1999.) on chassis B10, B12 Gallery Image:Volvo B 12 Bus 1940.jpg|Volvo B12 Bus 1940 Image:Volvo B 10 Buss 1938.jpg|Volvo B10 Bus 1938 Image:Volvo B 512 Bus 1948.jpg|Volvo B512 Bus 1948 Image:Volvo B 513 X Bus 1948.jpg|Volvo B513X Bus 1948 Image:Volvo B617 Bus 1952.jpg|Volvo B617 Bus 1952 Image:Volvo B655 Bus 1952.jpg|Volvo B655 Bus 1952 Image:Volvo Bus 1953.jpg|Volvo Bus 1953 Image:Volvo B 638 Bus 1953.jpg|Volvo B638 Bus 1953 Image:Volvo B727 Bus 1953.jpg|Volvo B727 Bus 1953 Image:Volvo B 70501 Bus 1959.jpg|Volvo B70501 Bus 1959 Image:Volvo B655 Bus 1963.jpg|Volvo B655 Bus 1963 Image:Stockholm bus 01.jpg|1967 Volvo bus Image:Volvo B58 Bus 1968.jpg|Volvo B58 Bus 1968 Image:FC9565@88R.jpg|A Van Hool-bodied Volvo B10M single-deck coach Image:Volvo B10M 9251.jpg|Volvo 5500 on a B10M chassis, 1985 Image:Volvo bus in First Group livery.jpg|A modern Volvo bus Image:Arriva North West and Wales 3274.jpg|Volvo Olympian 1996 Image:First Manchester Volvo B10B Alexander Strider learner bus.jpg|A 1993 built B10B bus with Alexander Strider bodywork, pictured as a training bus for First Greater Manchester References External links *Volvo Buses official website *Volvo 7900 Hybrid bus * Category:Bus manufacturers Category:Companies established in 1968 Category:Companies of Sweden Category:Hybrid electric bus manufacturers